to DEFEAT a GENIUS
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Larangan sekolah untuk berpacaran. Sakura dan Sasuke teman kecil yg merupakan KetOS beda divisi. "Tak perduli bagaimana pun caranya.. Aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku." Inspired by Usami Tae. OOC, typo(s), etc. RnR ENJOY!


***TO DEFEAT A GENIUS***

**Story by Usami Tae**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: School Life/Romance/Humor**

**Summary:**

Larangan sekolah untuk berpacaran. Sakura dan Sasuke teman kecil yg merupakan KetOS beda divisi. "Tak perduli bagaimana pun caranya.. Aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku." Check!

Konoha High School dibagi menjadi dua divisi, yaitu divisi perempuan dan divisi laki-laki. Karena itu, murid perempuan dan laki-laki bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. Tetapi...

"KENAPA DUA DIVISI OSIS MESTI RAPAT BERSAMA-SAMA UNTUK ACARA PENERIMAAN MURID BARU SIH?!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura," tenang Tenten, selaku wakil ketua OSIS divisi perempuan, Konoha HS.

"Iya. Ini kesempatan untuk mendekati anak-anak cowok," ucap Yamanaka Ino mencari untung dari tugasnya sebagai sekretaris anggota OSIS divisi perempuan, Konoha HS.

"Kalian lupa peraturan sekolah? 'Murid laki-laki dan perempuan dilarang PACARAN'?!" Ucap Sakura dengan segala penekanan, dan pastinya dibagian 'PACARAN'. Haruno Sakura selaku ketua OSIS divisi perempuan memprotes, baginya 'peraturan' harus ditegakkan.

"Sebagai anggota OSIS, kita nggak boleh melanggar peraturan sekolah," tambah Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya, seolah sedang pidato di atas podium membela rakyat jelata yang tercekik akan kenaikan harga pangan.

"Ketua OSIS memang hebat! Aku setuju," sambil menepuk tangannya Tenten membela sang ketua yang menurutnya patut untuk menjadi panutan.

"Ukh, sampai sekarang aku nggak suka peraturan yang itu," protes Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesannya Ino terlihat manis dan imut. "Kita bisa bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, lho!"

'Deg'

"Nilai ujian masuk Uchiha Sasuke sempurna dan dia adalah ketua OSIS divisi cowok yang jenius. Dia jago olahraga dan populer di antara murid-murid, baik cowok maupun cewek," si tukang gosip Ino mulai mengeluarkan pengetahuannya yang songong.

"Hebat, ya. Dia saingannya Sakura, kan?" Ucap Tenten, dibelakang Sakura sedang membara mengingat nama Sasuke.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi Sasuke bisa datang ke sini," wajah Ino berbinar-binar, bahkan binarnya bisa sangat menyilaukan mata.

"HENTIKAN!" Potong Sakura. "Aku dan dia.. Aku dan dia.."

"Sangat akrab."

Eh?

"Kita berdua sangat akrab, kan? Sakura..."

Ngek. Di belakang pemuda itu para gadis menjerit-jerit histeris.

"Ngomong apaan sih?! Kita cuma sama-sama waktu SD dan SMP saja, kan?!" Bantah Sakura. _'Datang juga manusianya'_ dengus Sakura dalam hati.

"Ketua kenal dengannya?" Tanya Neji berbisik pada Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji adalah wakil ketua OSIS divisi laki-laki, Konoha HS.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke datar, namun dibalik itu Sakura melihat seringai rubah!

"Cantik, ya?" Dari balik tubuh Sasuke muncul Shimura Sai dengan senyumannya yang menjadi ciri khas si bendahara anggota OSIS divisi laki-laki ini.

"Mereka sama-sama waktu SD dan SMP?" Tenten mencerna pernyataan ketuanya itu.

"Wah, curang!" Dengus Ino dengan gaya imutnya. Manyun.

"Kalian salah paham! Dia itu..." Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "_MUSUH BERATKU!_" Sambungnya dengan kesal. "Dari dulu kami adalah saingan," cerita Sakura.

**-Flashback-**

"Pemenang lomba lari tingkat SD se-Konoha adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan juara duanya adalah Haruno Sakura."

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, untuk acara perpisahan SD.

"Untuk perpisahan nanti, pemeran utama dramanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Dan Sakura menjadi si nomor dua.

Di SMP pun begitu.

"Uchiha jadi perwakilan murid baru, ya."

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura kecolongan start.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Itu adalah saat-saat yang indah, ya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menyeringai licik mentertawakan Sakura.

"Menang mutlak. Ketua memang hebat," ucap Neji tak menyangka ketuanya itu luar biasa.

"Sama sekali nggak indah!" Sambar Sakura tak terima.

"Masa lalu kan sudah lewat. Mulai sekarang sebagai ketua OSIS, kita harus berteman akrab," ujar Sasuke berusaha mendewasai sifat Sakura yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Berteman akrab?" Sakura bergumam. Lalu mendecih pelan, "nggak mau!" Ucapnya lantang. "Kali ini aku nggak akan kalah!" Sambungnya. Dari matanya mungkin kalian akan melihat kobaran api yang melambai-lambai mengibarkan bendera persaingan.

"..." Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung harus berucap apa. Tapi yang pasti ia berpikir, persaingan apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka nanti.

_'Kali ini aku nggak akan kalah lagi!'_ Semangat Sakura dalam hatinya.

**("`З´)_****)'****‾****O****‾****) To Defeat A Genius (****-****)**

"Data-data untuk siswa sudah selesai!" Seru Sakura. BRUK! Tumpukkan kertas menghantam meja dengan indahnya. "Daftar budget selesai!" Serunya tak lama setelah seruan pertama. BRAK! Kembali, terdengar suara tumpukkan kertas menghantam meja.

"Hebat. Ketua terlihat seperti ada tiga," ucap Ino kagum melihat kegesitan Sakura dan semangatnya yang berkobar. Seolah akan membakar ruang OSIS.

"Sakura, sudahlah," ucap Tenten yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan ketuanya itu.

"Iya. Ini nggak ada artinya," Ino menambahkan.

_'Nggak ada artinya...?'_

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalian pulang saja duluan," senyum lelah mengambang di wajahnya. Sebagai ketua OSIS yang sedang mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Sasuke, ia tak mungkin mau kalah lagi kali ini.

"Sakura memang keras kepala," ucap Tenten ketika di koridor setelah memperingatkan ketuanya itu.

Ino juga terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan ketuanya tersebut.

Dibalik itu, tanpa mereka tahu seseorang menguping dari kejauhan, "selalu saja."

**\(****!)/ \(!****)/ To Defeat A Genius (¬****¬)**

"Hah? Data ini..."

"Data yang itu ada di rak sebelah kiri," tiba-tiba seseorang berucap dari sisi belakang badan Sakura.

"!?" Perlahan Sakura menoleh. "..." Jeda sesaat, mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku nggak mau terima saran darimu!" Sakura menjerit dan menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

"Nggak usah begitu, dong," ucap Sasuke yang heran dengan sifat Sakura yang berlebihan. "Lagipula kenapa kau ingin sekali menang? Bukan jadi nomor satu juga nggak apa-apa," komentar Sasuke dengan santainya.

_'Kalau bukan nomor satu...'_

_'Sakura, kenapa kau selalu menjadi nomor dua dalam hal apapun?'_ Ucapan Sasuke yang meremehkan '_nomor satu_' membuatnya terbawa akan ucapan sang ibu dulu. Sampai sekarang.

"Kau nggak akan mengerti!" Jerit Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya linglung dan ambruk.

"Sakura!" Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke menyerukan namanya. Tapi suaranya memudar dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**(¬\\\ ¬) To Defeat A Genius (****_****")**

Di ruang kesehatan.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Ia merasa, tubuhnya sangat berat. Sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara Sasuke merasuk masuk ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura langsung bangun ketika sadar Sasuke ada di sisi ranjang, dengan gaya stoic. Menunggu Sakura sampai sadar.

"Tadi kau pingsan," ceritanya singkat. Agak acuh, walau sedikit ada rasa khawatir dari matanya yang agak berkaca ketika menatap wajah Sakura yang memucat. "Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku bisa bantu jika kau butuh bantuan," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

_'Sasuke membawaku ke sini... Berarti aku...'_

Sakura menekuk lututnya, ia merangkul erat lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantaranya. "Aku sedih," dengan suara bergetar Sakura berucap. "Kenapa aku..." Sambungnya mulai terisak. "Selalu gagal," ia berhenti berbicara. Menjadi nomor dua membuatnya diacuhkan ibunya. Ayahnya telah lama meninggal. Ia ingin.. Ibunya memujinya jika ia menjadi nomor satu, tapi dengan adanya Sasuke. Menjadi nomor satu seperti harus berenang tanpa henti di samuera Pasifik, mendaki gunung Himalaya dan mengukur luasnya luar angkasa.

"Kau sudah berusaha," tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap. "Sewaktu di pertemuan sekolah," Sasuke teringat bagaimana usaha Sakura mengeja huruf 'R' dengan jernih. "Juga waktu di pertandingan olahraga," diam-diam Sasuke terus mengingat Sakura terus-menerus. Usahanya, jerih payahnya, semangatnya.

"Aku tahu. Sakura sudah berusaha."

DEG!

_'Kenapa... Justru kau yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ingin ku dengar?'_

"..." Sakura mengintip Sasuke dari balik kedua lututnya.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

_'Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku...'_ Pikir Sakura. Ia melamun, menerawang. Memutar kembali masa kecilnya dulu.

**(¬****¬) To Defeat A Genius o-(****•****`_΄****•****)-o**

Keesokkan harinya di ruang OSIS.

"Akhirnya selesai semua," ucap Sakura dan menatap tumpukkan kertas di atas meja. "Aku kalah lagi," Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar Uchiha Sasuke!" Runtuknya.

_'Kau terlalu hebat..'_

"..jatuh cinta ya?"

_'Heh?!'_

"Ku bilang aku lihat Karin berkencan dengan Suigetsu dari divisi cowok," lapor Ino.

"Sebagai anggota OSIS kita harus memperingatkan mereka yang melanggar peraturan sekolah," ucap Tenten.

"Padahal kita sendiri juga menahan-nahan diri. Sakura sebagai ketua OSIS harus memperingatkan mereka!" Gerutu Ino tak terima.

"I.. Iya.." Jawab Sakura ragu.

_'Sebagai ketua OSIS, aku harus menjadi panutan..'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Baiklah! Aku nggak akan bimbang lagi!"

"Ah! Uchiha! Hari ini juga kelihatan keren..."

DEG!

"Kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya. Kemarin, thanks," jawab Sakura. Wajahnya agak bersemu dan jantungnya entah sejak kapan berdegub kencang di depan Sasuke.

Mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura barusan. Kedua kubu anggota OSIS mulai berbisik-bisik heboh.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan data B yang ku minta waktu itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Hah?" Sakura melihat ke arah Neji. _'Sial, aku lupa!'_ Wow, ketua kita lupa. "Oh, tinggal sedikit lagi kok," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa minta datanya besok?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Sakura dengan senyum kecut. _'Gawat!'_ Pikirnya.

**(****︶﹏︶****) To Defeat A Genius (****つ＿－****)**

Hari sudah malam, Sakura masih senantiasa di ruang OSIS mengerjakan tugasnya yang diminta Neji.

"Ini datanya dari tahun kemarin," wajah Sakura mulai cerah. "Eh, bukan. Dari tahun sebelumnya..." Air wajahnya mulai meredup. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

_'Aku sampai melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Karena kepalaku penuh dengan soal cinta'_ pikir Sakura.

Ngek.

_'Cinta?'_ Sakura mencerna pikirannya. _'Bukan! Aku nggak cinta sama Sasuke! Dia itu musuhku!'_ Serunya menyangkal dalam hati.

BRAK!

"Aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendirian!" Tiba-tiba Sakura berseru karena kaget. "Ternyata cuma angin," Sakura lalu tertawa garing. "Soalnya gedung ini sudah tua sih ya?" Ucapnya menaikkan keberaniannya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat jantung Sakura berdegub kencang. Sesuatu seolah memacu adrenalinnya.

"Gedung ini.. Sudah tua," ia meringkuk. Sedikit ia menitikkan air mata karena ketakutan.

_'Eh? Apa ada yang datang?'_

SREEEKK!

_'Jangan-jangan... Nggak!'_

"Ternyata memang disini."

"?" Sakura mendongak. Seseorang sudah berjongkok di depannya.

"Ternyata kau.. Cengeng," tangan putih kekar itu menyapu air mata Sakura.

Sakura terpaku sejenak. "Bukan begitu! Mataku kemasukan debu!" Serunya kemudian menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Karena dia tidak mau dibilang lemah, oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya.. Iya.." Sahut Sasuke malas. "Ayo kita kerjakan datanya," sambung Sasuke dan mulai melihat-lihat tumpukkan file.

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana kau tahu aku belum mengerjakannya?" Sakura keheranan.

"Sudah 10 tahun. Dengan melihat saja aku langsung tahu," jawab Sasuke masih fokus dengan file-file yang menumpuk di depannya.

DEG!

_'Aku tak usah terlalu memikirkan kata-katanya kan?'_ Pikir Sakura. _'Dia cuma bilang... Dia sudah lama mengenalku,'_ tambahnya.

_'Tapi.. Ketakutan yang tadi ku rasakan sudah hilang,'_ ajaib pikir Sakura lagi.

"Selesai!" Dengan senangnya Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Tanpa sadar.

"Kau hebat. Eh tidak, ini berkat bantuanku," ucap Sasuke balik memeluk Sakura dan tersenyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka saling melepas pelukan dan membuang wajah satu samalain menyembunyikan wajah mereka masing-masing yang memerah.

"Untung sudah jam segini. Kalau dilihat orang mereka bisa salah paham," ucap Sakura dan tertawa kecut.

"Tak masalah."

"!?"

"Kalau dengan Sakura, aku tak masalah," tutur Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" Tanya Sakura. Ritme jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Ini bukan tiba-tiba!" Sanggah Sasuke. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama 10 tahun," jelas Sasuke.

"Maksudnya, Sasuke sudah mengenalku selama 10 tahun kan? Kita selalu bersaing," Sakura tersenyum berusaha membuang _'cinta'_ dari pikirannya.

"Aku melakukannya agar kau memperhatikanku!" Sasuke yang jengah memojokkan Sakura ke dinding. "Tak perduli bagaimana pun caranya.. Aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku," jelas Sasuke jujur.

_'Nanti aku nggak akan kalah!'_

_'Iya.. Iya..'_

DEG!

_'Sasuke...'_

_'Aku memang memperhatikanmu. Tapi itu bukanlah cinta. Tapi kenapa.. Hatiku terasa begitu hangat?'_ Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Perlahan tangan Sasuke menyentuh salah satu sisi pipi Sakura yang memerah.

"Sakura?!"

"!?"

"!?"

_'Pak guru dan semuanya?'_

"Kami ke sini karena ada yang bilang kalian belum pulang," ujar pak guru.

"Curang!" Tiba-tiba Ino menjerit. "Kau melarang cowok dan cewek sekolah ini pacaran! Jahat!" Seru Ino. "Tapi kau sendiri melakukannya!" Lanjut Ino tak terima.

Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Pasti dia menipu ketua kami! Kau tak malu Haruno Sakura?!" Seru Neji.

Kenapa hanya pada Sakura.

"Soal ini biar kita serahkan pada kepala sekolah," ujar pak guru menengenahi (?).

Gunung yang Sakura buat. Seketika rubuh.

"Ini salah paham!" Seru Sakura dan menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke. "Kami ini bermusuhan! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" Dengan senyum terpaksa ia menutupi kebenaran.

"Mereka memang nggak akrab," ucap Tenten menimbang-nimbang.

"Iya sih. Sakura nggak mungkin berkhianat," Ino mulai berpikir.

"Aku percaya pada kalian. Tapi besok kalian harus menghadap kepala sekolah," ucap pak guru.

Sakura merunduk, "baik" jawabnya.

Lagi. Sakura melarikan diri.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura tak bisa membuang segalanya. Demi perasaan cinta...

**(´****･****_****･****`) To Defeat A Genius (****｡****í _ ì****｡****)**

"Baiklah, jadi memang tidak ada apa-apa ya diantara kalian?" Ucap kepala sekolah sembari menopang dagunya di atas tangannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Sakura hanya merunduk. Baginya dengan begini mungkin lebih baik...

"Tapi..." Sasuke terjeda. "Aku rasa mencintai seseorang.. Bukanlah sesuatu yang tercela," ungkapnya.

"Apa?!" Kepala sekolah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sakura.. Aku tak perduli walaupun harus dicaci maki orang. Aku mencintaimu.." Jujur Sasuke. Di depan kepala sekolah dan wakilnya.

DEG!

_'Sasuke...'_

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Panggil kepala sekolah ketika Sasuke dengan langkah jenjangnya keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi dia yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?" Ucap ibu wakil kepala sekolah.

_'Apa sebenarnya...'_ Sakura merunduk. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. _'Yang aku pertahankan?'_ ia kemudian berlari.

"Sasuke!"

"!?" Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya memandang seseorang dengan suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Apa-apaan tadi?!"

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Kenapa?! Kau selalu mendahului aku?!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke semakin bingung apa inti pembicaraan Sakura.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

**Ιоνё(****´_`)ε`****)снц**** To Defeat A Genius ****(****)**

"Kyaa!" Di depan seluruh murid. Haruno Sakura mengecup bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa keraguan. Dan penuh dengan perasaan cinta.

"Sakura!" Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Keberatan?" Dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya Sakura berucap. "Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dan membungkuk pada murid-murid yang saat ini menontonnya. "Tapi aku rasa.. Mencintai seseorang adalah suatu perasaan yang sangat hebat," ungkap Sakura malu-malu. "Karena itu..."

"Kalian juga tak perlu menahan diri.." Ungkap Ino melirik Neji dan Tenten. Lalu beralih ke Sai.

"Dasar.." Neji mendecih, dengan rona ia melirik Tenten.

"Ini memalukan," ucap Tenten membuang muka. Walau wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Silahkan jatuh cinta," ucap Sai dengan lugunya.

"Dia kelihatan bahagia," ucap ibu wakil kepala sekolah yang memperhatikan dari lantai atas. "Kau tahu akan jadi begini kan?" Tanya beliau pada kepala sekolah.

"Tapi..."

"Kau juga dulu waktu SMA suka diam-diam datang menemuiku, kan?" Ucap ibu wail kepala sekolah malu-malu. Membuat kepala sekolah wajahnya memerah.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan bersaing dalam soal apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman semangat yang tulus pada Sasuke.

"Soal.. Siapa yang cintanya paling besar," jawab Sasuke.

'Cup' kini giliran Sasuke yang mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Aku tak akan kalah," ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Curang!" Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

**-FIN-**


End file.
